


make me

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Diego likes it when Eudora handcuffs him. A lot.





	make me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grungyspacepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungyspacepirate/gifts).



> tumblr prompt for "hold on to the headboard" and "make me"

"You son of a bitch." Detective Eudora Patch strode across the warehouse just as Diego Hargreeves was slinking away. It was a crime scene with five dead bodies riddled with bullet holes, and she'd been the first one from the Precinct to arrive.

"Don't talk about my mama, Detective," Diego actually flipped her the bird as he sprinted through the exit. "She's a good woman." 

Eudora's footsteps halted,  as inadequacy nipped at the back of her mind. Would she ever be good enough? Sirens wailed in the background, and her heart raced. Diego'd been showing up to her crime scenes and now her co-workers viewed her with suspicion. 

The scene was compromised now because of his presence, and she should report it but he was gone now. Would her Chief think she was being lazy, or too stupid or emotional, or-

"Got here as soon as I could," Officer Nathanson walked up to her. "Glad you're already here."

Eudora nodded, and forced a smile. She could do this, and when she got her hands on Diego, he was going to pay.

* * *

_**Eudora's Place** _

He showed up at around midnight, the usual time for him when they had a case in common. 

"Sorry about earlier," he began, as he ducked into her third-floor apartment window. "I have a lead on the Warehouse shooting and- _oof_!" He didn't get further because Eudora hauled him into her bedroom, and threw him on the ground with no warning. 

"What the _fuck,_ Patch," Diego complained, as he hit the carpet. "I have _knives_ on me, you psycho."

"I'll show you crazy," Eudora grunted as she pulled him up, then tossed him on the bed. "Grab the headboard."

"The hell? Make me." It was all happening so fast; Eudora's bedroom was the last place he'd expect to be ambushed. 

"I'll make you alright." Metal clinked, and she efficiently handcuffed him to her headboard. "Shut up before I gag you, Hargreeves."

"Don't call me that," Diego snarled as he pulled at his restraints. He finally got a good look at Eudora. She'd showered and changed out her work clothes and was in one of his old t-shirts that swallowed her and boxers that would soon be sliding off her slim hips. His anger skyrocketed that she had the audacity to wear his clothes while handcuffing him to her bed.

"You are evil," he rattled the handcuffs.

"Me? _Evil_? " Eudora dramatically put her hand to her heart. "Your dumb ass showed up to my crime scene, messed with the evidence, then I had to lie to not get written up." She moved toward him, placing her hands on her hips. "You are fucking with my job, Diego!" 

Now Diego was a simple man, and his attention had already shifted to her breasts under the worn cotton shirt. "Bet you like looking at my dumb ass," he smirked, getting comfortable. 

Eudora snorted, knowing damn well how Diego used quips to deflect. 

"Do you know why I handcuffed you?" She climbed on the bed and straddled him, her hips snugly against his cock that was rapidly hardening.

"Cause you like that kinky stuff?"

"Oh, Diego," she rocked on him slightly, as a wicked plan formed. "You're on punishment." She leaned down and nuzzled his cheek because his stubble always got her horny. "I'm gonna use you. You can be mine tonight."

His eyes closed as she began grinding on his now hard cock, her breasts pressed against his chest as she moaned in his ear. 

"Please," he whimpered, wanting to feel her. "Yes. Touch me."

Eudora obliged, taking control by kissing him then sinking her teeth into his bottom lip. "I'm in charge."

"But-"

"Say ' _Yes_ _ma'am'_ if you understand."

"That's too close to _mom_." Diego grimaced. "How about Mistress?" 

Eudora raised up and scrunched her nose. "That's too corny."

His cheeks flushed as his hips thrust up her. "When I think about you, like that, I call you Detective."

"You think about me manhandling you?"

He nodded. "Yes, Detective Patch."

"Because you're always so bad?" Eudora reached into the holster on his side and hefted one of his knives.

"Uh, Eudora? Please put the knife down." Diego's voice rose an octave he broke their scene. "Like, uncuff me, let me undress, and then cuff me again."

"But I'm having fun," Eudora pouted.

"I know, babe," Diego said, apologetically. " But I'd rather neither of us dies by bleeding out."

The thought of the paperwork alone made her pause, and she reluctantly rolled over and she uncuffed him. His fingers were long and tapered, and his hands elegant, and for a moment she lost her breath.

"Too easy," Diego grinned taking advantage of her hesitation and he pushed her onto the bed. "Grab the headboard, Eudora."

"You son of a bitch," Eudora snarled because like clockwork, no matter how much she tried, she always fell for his tricks. "Make me."

Diego laughed, as he handcuffed her. Their breakup was tough, but he was lucky they could still play with each other.

"It'll be my pleasure to make you, Detective Patch." He picked up one of his smaller knives, as she struggled. Good thing these were some of his older clothes she wore since he was going to cut it off her till she was naked.

"Now how should I punish you?" Diego teased, as he took in the goddess before him. Slim, strong, and whip-smart, with a pure heart, he loved her so. Their relationship was tumultuous, and sure they were broken up now, but he was sure they could work it out. 

"Try your best," Eudora didn't back down, and he loved her for it.

"I will, my love," he murmured. "I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are welcome!


End file.
